Tales Of Toltya
by KG Entertainment Division
Summary: The Toltya dojo is a rather One-Dimensional place in the world of Brave Frontier. It's kinda just been the place that produced a few martial artists since the days of Nemia and Zeln. But what we found in Rhynt's library suggests that this dojo produced generations of people who overcame against all odds. This is their story. So sit back, relax and enjoy the Tales of Toltya!
1. A Champion's Legacy

Tales of Toltya: A Champion's Legacy

The Sama Capital, a usually thriving city illuminated with the blue glow of the uniquely beautiful frozen azure clouds above, now torn asunder by a dragon sent straight from hell itself. The great blue dragon roared and unleashed great comets of fire straight from its maw unto the icy blue buildings of the city. The flames spread through the town square as the citizens ran in panic. A young traveller by the name of Flora who had been in Sama on a vacation was caught in the middle of the chaos. The Dragon set eyes on her delicate form and curved its neck downward in interest. Filled with dread she began to run away, her long floral dress flowing in the wind and her long emerald hair trailing behind her. Unfortunately in her rush she tripped over a stray stone in the cobbled road of the town square and now lay at the dragon's mercy.

"Oh, divine creator Maxwell please bless your humble child and see to it that she may enter the gates of heaven when she meets her end." Flora wept as the Dragon loomed over her. The beast gripped her in its claw and polished its silver teeth with a long, grotesque, scaly tongue.

"Halt, Demon!" A powerful voice boomed from atop a nearby building. "Release the fair maiden, leave this town, and no one shall be harmed." A dashing young pugilist demanded. He wore great golden lion heads on his fists and a long multi-colored gi suspended by a luxurious red rope. His short brown hair flowed in the wind, only bolstering his heroic image. The dragon was ultimately unimpressed and swept his tail at him. The young hero caught it in his powerful calloused hands and pushed it away. "Very sorry to do this to you but, you asked for it." He said leaping from the rooftop. With a roar he dug his fist deep into the dragon's cheek, causing it to wail in agony. Wasting no time he pounced back up from the ground and dealt another blow between the dragon's forehead. "And _this!_ " He cried burrowing his lion glove into the beast's skull. "Is to make sure you do not return." He affirmed bouncing off the dragon's nose into his palm, hoisting Flora over his shoulder. "Hold on tight now." He warned jumping to the ground as the dragon fell behind him.

"Y-you saved my life!" She rejoiced, flailing excitedly, still suspended over his shoulder.

"All in a days work miss. Sama-born or from the stars beyond I'll protect anyone in peril. And judging by your peculiar hair color I assume you aren't from around here." He suggested putting her on her feet. "They also don't come quite as pretty here as they do from wherever you're from." He insinuated, captivated by her mossy green eyes. She blushed and giggled a bit, so charmed by his robust demeanour. "Mind telling me your name miss?"

"Flora. I'm from Vriksha if you were wondering."

"Ah Vriksha, yes I always wanted to go there myself, and someone like you being there is all the more reason to persuade me." He fawned, turning a bit red in the face.

"Oh is that right, well people like you may persuade me to stay a bit longer in Sama, Mister… um."

"Daniel, name's Daniel."

"Oh that's a charming name. Why don't we head out to a nice tavern and you can tell me about yourself." She cajoled, wrapping her silky smooth hands around his arm.

"Well I suppose I must! It's the least I can do for you gracing me with such an offer." He graciously agreed.

...

Daniel and Flora had become great friends after they met, to the point where they were romantically involved. Daniel was a hard working Pugilist who was dedicated to protecting his town. His training had made him more capable than even the knighthood of the Sama kingdom. Flora was a taylor from all the way out in Vriksha who lived with an aristocratic family that allowed her to travel a lot, but her riches didn't quite give her the same happiness that Daniel did. The two were eventually happily wed in Sama which is where they stayed for several years. The loving couple had a child, a little baby girl with emerald green hair just like her mother. They happily raised her for a few months until a naval skirmish broke out between Sama and Vriksha, over trade disputes. Sama and Vriksha forced non-citizens of the other nation out of the country and through the inadequate policies of Sama, Flora was mistaken as a non-citizen with no way of proving that she had lived there for years. However, Vriksha would not take in the small child because she was clearly born in Sama. This left Daniel to care for the newborn, which he was unable to do given his notice of conscription. They day before he departed to join the Sama armed forces, he left the child on the doorstep of the Toltya dojo with nothing but several sets of clothes and a box with his gloves and gi as a memento. Daniel had trained in the dojo himself for years and he knew they were kind enough to take her in while he was away, with an emotional goodbye he left his child blanketed in the cold at the gates, as her cradle rocked back in forth in the wind, waiting for someone to pick her up.

...

"Goodbye, sweet princess, I'll be back for you as soon as I can." Daniel confided to his sleeping child. "No tears now. You're going to grow up to be a strong independent woman who don't need no man right?" He said shedding a single teardrop, looking down at his emerald haired, marble skinned bundle of joy. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and dropped a piece of paper in her cradle. He walked off, and a young boy in a karate gi strolled over from the dojo's front garden, staying hidden in hopes not to interrupt him while he talked to his child. The boy took the cradle by its handle and carried it inside. He made his way down the corridor within the dojo entrance with the cumbersome baby basket rocking in his arms as it bounced off the walls that were ever so close to each other. He stepped into the main dojo, a huge room, wide and spacious with little obstructions other than a punching bag, a training dummy and a few haphazardly placed screens. to the left of the room entrance was the Sensei's office, closed off by a flimsy wooden door. The dojo was empty at this early hour, naturally lit by the azure morning light peeking through the windows. The only ones awake so early was the boy, Sensei's star student, and the Sensei himself. With two gentle taps on the door the Sensei gestured his student to enter with a concise ' _ya!'_. The student crept in with the cradle and the Sensei stared at him with bewildered eyes.

"Oh my God Ryan… You never told me you were pregnant!" The Old Sensei joked, sitting up in his chair to inspect the woven basket.

"Sensei Priam… I found it on the doorstep, the man who left it also put some boxes alongside the cradle."

"Well bring them in boy!" He chided, shooing him out. The student bowed and ran. The old Sensei peered into the cradle picking up the slip of paper. He read it aloud to the best of his ability.

Dear Sensei Priam

I am writing this to you with an urgent request. My wife has been deported and I've been drafted because of the war. We have no other way of getting our beautiful baby girl anywhere safe and I beg of you to look after her. Her name is Nemia, don't tell her about us or show her the mementos we left her until she turns sixteen. Please take good care of her Sensei.

Your Former Student,

Daniel Hatton.

The old Sensei sat back in his chair and let out a huge sigh. He stroked his fu-manchu, trying to drink the whole situation in.

"Well Daniel… I'm too old to be a father." He said sitting forward, deeply examining the child's face and hair as she slept. "But I'm not too old to be a grandfather I suppose. Alright little Nermia, I'll raise you as my own."

...

Years passed, Nemia developed into a fine fighter showing that she truly was her father's daughter, both foster and biological. While she was always pestered by Priam always mispronouncing her name she grew to love his instruction and the martial arts lifestyle. While it's true she grew up with a cute an innocent appearance she was nothing short of a prodigy child, keeping up with the form of students who were decades older than her. To offset her innocent girly look, she kept her hair cut short and made sure to always exercise to avoid going soft, as if she had the choice. Sensei Priam was always tough on his students, he was renowned for it across the globe. His students won international mixed martial arts tournaments in every distant land that would have them. So renowned were they that deep in the heart of Atharva an aristocratic family turned to them to mold their weak son into a man. His name was Zeln.

...

The gates of the Toltya dojo were frozen by the bitter Sama winter and the rooftops of the grand training facility was covered and piled high in snow. A shivering young lad pried them open and timidly tip-toed up the stairs leading to the dragon head knocker on the doors. He quaked erratically, half from cold and half from fear. With his trembling feeble hands he knocked on the sturdy wooden doors of the dojo. He waited for what seemed like an hour to him before he shyly reached for the knocker again. But before he could grab it the door flew open,startling him so badly he landed on his backside. A young tweenaged girl with emerald hair and marble Vrikshan skin leaned against the door with her arms folded expectantly. She sneered at the sight of the poor, pathetic boy, flashing her missing canine. "We're not interested in your girl scout cookies, how many times do we gotta' tell ya'. Now beat it before you get wrecked by the one and only-"

"Nerrrrrmiiiiia!" An old voice called from down the entrance corridor. The girl seethed with rage. and balled up her fists.

"It's Nemia you old coot! How many times do I gotta' tell you!"

"Nermia who's at the door?" The old voice called again.

"I dunno, some very girly young scout trying to sell us cookies… Either that or a Zevalhua Witness."

"Well get rid of her!" Nemia cracked her knuckles at his command.

"Well you hear that, you got about thirty seconds before I shove my fist right up your-"

"No-no listen you got it all wrong! I'm here to study at the dojo, My dad sent me all the way here from Atharva!"

"Wait… You're a boy!?" Nemia cried in disbelief. "Geez I've never met a boy so clumsy and timid. Then again I guess your haircut is kinda boyish."

"Double for you, I mean you look like more of a boy than-" A fist went crashing through his face.

"I knew I was going to end up punching you, tell me how I knew that." She sneered while he cradled his nose from the floor.

"Neerrrmii-"

"Okay Grandpa I'm coming!" Nemia screamed. She looked back at the boy. "Well you coming or what? Yes? Good." She said hastily dragging him across the floor of the dojo. At the end of the corridor was an open training room full of burly men and a small old man in the middle instructing them all.

"Nermia, what did you bring into my dojo? It looks filthy." The old man inquired, peering over him. The boy rose to his feet and met the short elder eye-to-eye.

"Hi! My name is Zeln Ray-Handley, my father sent me to train with you sir!" He said with a salute.

"We don't salute in my gym kid. We bow." He said poking his wooden cane into Zeln's navel, causing him to curl over.

"Yes, Sorry Sensei." Zeln said.

"Listen sonny, you want to train in my gym that's fine, but I'm letting you know right now that this place puts the brute in brutal." Zeln nodded his head and complied. "That being said, Ryan over there needs a sparring partner for the day. Let's see what you're made of kid." Ryan heard his name and came running to his Sensei. He was twice Zeln's age, a black belt and muscular enough to make up four Zeln's.

"You called Sensei?" He said with a bow.

"Yes… give our new student here a spar. Try not to go too easy on him though."

"Yes Sensei." He said bowing again, grabbing Zeln by his tunic. The rest of the fighters formed a circle around the two and sat with their legs crossed. Nemia sat in between two black belts and eagerly watched. The Sensei stood in between both fighters and divided them with an outstretched arm.

"Ready."

"Not really…" Zeln whimpered.

"Begin!". Ryan stood still for a few moments just to intimidate Zeln. He feinted making Zeln cover his face and cry out. When Zeln uncovered his face he was met with a forceful kick to his side, knocking him over. The poor lad struggled to get up as he felt his side throbbing alongside the immense pain that went with it. As a follow up Ryan hooked Zeln in the face sending him back onto the ground.

"C'mon you big baby! Take it like a man!" Nemia screamed out. The Sensei hushed Nemia and she bowed her head in respect. When Zeln rose to his feet Ryan outstretched his hand forward, staying a foot above Zeln's head.

"Sorry kid but you gotta be this tall to train in this gym." He said.

"So can I go now?" He whined. Ryan grinned and squatted down momentarily.

"Sure-You-Can!" He cried unleashing a mighty Shoryuken uppercut, sending Zeln flying across the ring. he hit the ground with a thud and lay at Nemia's knees. Nemia shook her head with disappointment.

"Stop." The Sensei ordered. "Alright everyone, return to your training, Nemia and Zeln you come with me." He instructed, leading them to his secluded office. The two obliged and the old Sensei placed a bandage that he pulled from a small medical kit over Zeln's nose. "Well son, that was a rather shoddy performance out there. What brings you here anyway, you got parents or anything?" He asked smacking an ice pack over his face.

"No Sensei. My parents sent me here with nothing but the clothes on my back and directions to get to this dojo. My father had been fed up with me being bullied by the neighboring girls and so he sent me here to toughen up." Zeln explained with a muffled voice masked by the ice pack planted on his face.

"I see… Well son you're in luck because we have plenty of room here for you in the dojo, and maybe now Nemia could have a decent training partner." He said stroking his snow white mustache. Nemia groaned and crossed her arms, disappointed in her first sparring partner she's seen around her age. "You shall refer to me as Sensei Priam. And how old are you exactly?"

"Twelve." He replied.

"Oh well then that works out perfectly. This is my granddaughter Nemia, you will refer to her as Nemia Senpai. She will instruct you in martial arts, spar with you at her whim and look after you. You understand?"

"Woah woah woah, Gramps! Why am I in charge of this little runt all of the sudd-" A stinging slap went right across her face from the old Sensei.

"I told you Nemia, if you kept back talking me you'd get hit. Now you are going to make sure Zeln survives here, alright?" He ordered.

"Yes grandpa…" She said rubbing her red face.

"Heh. Looks like I'm not the only one to get hit around he-" Zeln began before a fist came crashing through the back of his skull.

"Yeah yeah but get used to it pal, We're getting physical day in and day out around here." Nemia chided standing over Zeln, rubbing her knuckles.

"Yes Nemia Senpai..." He said with a whimper.

"Hey quit crying!" She scolded with another rabbit punch to the back of his head.

"Sorry Senpai!" He said trying to hide his tears.

...

The two began their training that day and Zeln had been completely exhausted every day for the first few weeks. But he began to show promise the longer he kept at it. Unlike Nemia, Zeln developed strong kicking skills, whereas Nemia was more interested in being some kind of Pugilist.

...

"Alright Zeln, time for a spar, I don't want you holding back on me alright?" Nemia instructed, loosening up her muscles. Zeln was heavily bandaged and bruised but he swirled with optimism.

"I never do Senpai, Lets go." He said assuming a loose, shoddy ready stance, raising one foot off the ground and planting the other down firmly, however he was a bit off balance.

"Ready. Begin!" She said dancing around him a bit looking for an opening. She threw a few jabs which he dodged with his adequate footwork. She was left open after a missed hook, an opportunity that Zeln wavered in the face of. "What did I say about holding back!?" She cried with a furious uppercut that hit his jaw like a truck. Zeln hit the ground hard but got up rather quickly. He did his best to hold in the tears as he reassumed his ready stance. Nemia threw another string of combos that kept her student on the defensive, it was at the sight of this that Sensei Priam sat at the sidelines to observe.

"Faster Nemia, harder!" the Sensei ordered. She continued to throw a flurry of jabs and straights that pushed Zeln closer and closer to the edge of the mats.

"C'mon little moss top you can do better than that." Ryan goated from the sidelines.

"Yeah where's all that training going Nemia? C'mon! Nemia! Nemia! Nemia!" another student chanted, catching everyone else up in the wave of excitement. Determined to put on a good show she kept up her advance, backing Zeln into a corner. She looked at him with a ravenous gaze, flashing that dammed growing canine at him, making her look ever so butch. The poor lad cowered in fear, but as if time froze all around him he remembered his father for a moment. He remembered sitting on the plush couch in their living room and his stout father standing on the other side of the room stroking his thick bush of a mustache.

" _Son…"_ He said unto Zeln. " _I don't know why you expect so much from the world, no one is ever going to believe in you… unless you give them something to believe in."_ He disappointingly encouraged, shaking his head at his bandaged son. " _You need to stand up to those bullies and show them that you're no joke. You're a Ray-Handley Dammit! Start acting like one!"_

"I am a Ray-Handley Dammit!" Zeln lashed swiftly swiping his foot across the air into Nemia's open mouth. She went tumbling backwards as Zeln stuck his landing. Nemia was on all fours as she wiped the blood that poured from her mouth off her face. The whole crowd immediately went silent in disbelief. Zeln towered over Nemia and she looked back at him, genuinely afraid for the first time in her life. He chuckled only a bit and flashed his cherubic smile, and with the extension of a hand he picked Nemia up off the ground.

"Not… bad." She said collapsing into his arms. "Not bad at all Ray-Handley." But Zeln's pride quickly became grimace when Nemia began speaking again. "But just understand now that I see you got potential… I'm going to kick your ass. Hard." She assured, setting the thickest lump Zeln's ever had in his throat.

...

And that she did, over the next several weeks, Nemia's training regiments she set for Zeln were absolutely brutal. His little slimsticks of meatless bones became firm and toned. He soon began developing his signature thunder kick; A blow powerful enough to send shocks through the victim's spine. Nemia's health began to decay on the other hand, she had become less able to propose a challenge at first and what seemed at first like Zeln just getting too strong for her soon became evident as some kind of sickness. Nemia became cranky from her bondage to the bed, her constant losses and her coming of age.

...

Zeln creaked the door to Nemia's room open. Her den was dark as night and Nemia wallowed in it, sulking beneath the covers beside a plate of half-eaten Lunar cakes. He carefully crept up to the foot of her bed that was bedecked in little trinkets her Sensei had gifted her. Zeln had never been into her room before and he was somewhat surprised to see how feminine Sensei Priam had allowed it to become, but then again she was the only girl who resided at the dojo and the only student who's been there since infancy. And she was also the Sensei's granddaughter, which to Zeln begged the question. Who were Nemia's parents? And why did they leave her at the dojo at such a young age. According to Sensei Priam it's a topic that he can't discuss with her. Zeln observed every inch of the room before his gaze met with the piercing green daggers that Nemia called eyes, peering over from underneath her silk purple blanket.

"H-hey Nemia, Just wanted to check up on you and-" He froze when he stubbed his toe on the edge of her bed. When the pain settled in he began hopping around stupidly, tightly gripping a small box closed by a ribbon he had in his hand. Nemia cocked her head back to look at the golden light that slipped into the room from the crack in the door. Zeln gathered himself and took a seat by Nemia's side despite her not even paying him mind. "Hi…" He choked out with a dash of nervous laughter. She glared back at him and did not speak a word. "So uh… I decided to get you this." He said planting the box beside her cheek. "I know you're all rugged from all these years at the dojo and you're definitely tougher than me but Sensei told me you always liked flowers so I decided to go out and-"

"Open the damn box Zeln… I'm tired." She croaked.

"Right." He obliged, tugging at the silky purple ribbon around the box. He removed the top of it and pulled out a flower attached to a makeshift hairpin. "It's not exactly designer but think of it as a 'to you from me.' It's a one of a kind Zeln hairpin." He chuckled with an innocent, genuine smile. Nemia stared at him blankly for a moment, then forced a weak smile.

"Well… Put it on me stringbean." She wheezed out.

"Yes Senpai." Zeln complied, sitting on top of her stomach. He took a lock of her short emerald hair in his hand and clipped on his flimsy flower to it. He sat back to admire the hibiscus just inches from her serene stare. "You look beautiful Senpai." Zeln cajoled. Nemia flashed her signature, damaged toothy smile. She sat up in her bed and wrapped her arms around his thin frame.

"Thank you Ray-Handley." She cooed, nestling her chin in his collarbone. "No one's ever called me that before." Zeln froze at the feeling of her warm embrace, he decided his best move was to not screw up the moment, and silently hug her back. "Oh just so you know…" Nemia whispered in his ear. Zeln eagerly listened, simply humming a response. "When I get better… I'm going to kick your ass… harder than before." She laughed. Zeln laughed along with her and set her down gently for a nap. He dismounted and crept out of the room, shutting the door ever so gently to leave his peaceful Senpai to calmly rest.

 **Author's Note:** Hello you lovely people! So just a few things to clarify other than the obvious I don't own anything at all having to do with Brave Frontier. This story was made for the purpose of fleshing out Nemia and Zeln's backstory (Well really the entire dojo in itself.) And the original characters featured (Ryan, Priam, Daniel, Flora) Are made for the sole purpose of making the environment more believable. Another thing to clarify is this story uses quite a few time skips and setting changes which are denoted by the center-page periods. That being said I hope you enjoy the read! I sure enjoyed writing it!


	2. The Hunt Begins

Tales Of Toltya: The Hunt Begins

The Toltya Garden was nothing to sneeze at, filled with all kinds of flowers and masterpieces of the topiary art. The foliage was always rapidly expanding through the soft fertile soil due to Sensei Priam's mastery in the craft. Zeln would go here all the time to pluck a flower for Nemia, or pluck the petals off to determine if he was destined to end up with her.

"She loves me, She loves me not." He said with a pluck of two petals off a daisy. Zeln had been at the dojo for almost two years now. His muscles bulged from his child sized blue vest. He had grown to be much taller, still about the same height as Nemia, but that didn't matter to him. His hair became a much lighter shade of blonde and his features were now chiseled like a statue. "She loves me…" He said plucking off the third to last petal.

"Hey Ray-Handley!" Nemia shouted from the back doorway of the dojo. She looked at him with a friendly smile, now with all teeth fully grown in and with cheekbones rounder than ever before. And speaking of round, Zeln had gotten to take a liking to how much Nemia had matured over the many months, while he would never dare speak a word about it he enjoyed quietly. "You commin' in to train or you just gonna' pick your pansy flowers all day?" She said shooing a bird away. Zeln only looked at her hairpin when she admonished the avian invader, admiring how well _both_ flowers looked in her gleaming emerald hair.

"Yes Nemia Senpai!" He obliged with a hardy bow. They stepped back into their arbitrary station in the dojo where they would train. The two put some distance in between each other and took a reverent bow.

"Alright Zeln, you ready for another spar?" Nemia asked assuming her ready stance.

"Always ready Senpai." He affirmed striking his formidable fighting position, the same one he developed within the first few weeks of training, now perfected. Nemia attempted to throw a sucker punch but Zeln blocked it with a swift side swipe of his foot.

"Just making sure you're alert. Nice work." Nemia giggled. "Alright, begin!" She commanded. She made a quick advance with a plethora of punches and fake outs. Zeln made quick work of these, dodging and deducing her next moves. Zeln decided to counter with a few tricks of his own, a few quick kicks which Nemia easily dodged followed by his signature lightning kick. With a mighty roar he forcefully dug his foot into Nemia's abdomen sending a powerful shock up and down her spine. Zeln celebrated only for a moment while Nemia tried to recover, a mistake he would pay for when she retaliated with a powerful left hook to his jaw line sending him spiraling down to the floor. "It was a lucky shot Ray-Handley don't get too full of yourself."

"Yes Senpai…" Zeln sulked, rubbing the side of his sore face.

"You're getting tougher every day though, keep it up and maybe one day you'll be as strong as me. Maybe." She taunted with a coy smile and arm cross.

"Nermia! Come here a moment!" Priam ordered from the door of his office. Nemia dashed over to her Sensei as quick and orderly as she could, efficiently making her way through the mats and burly fighting men. She bowed to him and awaited for him to speak. "Nermia, we got a new student for you. His name is Rhein and you're to look after him like you do Zeln." He instructed opening the door to his office. A teenaged boy sat in the Sensei's chair fiddling with all the so terribly scattered items across his desk. His thin brown fingers inched pencils and pieces of paper to be exactly at a 90 degree angle. His piercing blue pupils trembled from the immense focus he had in making sure everything was perfect. The white locks of hair on his head were combed perfectly, not one single follicle misplaced on his almost maroon scalp.

"Oh! Forgive me for being suspicious. I am simply rearranging the horror that was the poorly angled items on your desk Sensei… the whole ' _feng shui'_ of the room was in shambles because of this one epicenter of chaos." He droned, darting up standing straight as a pillar. Nemia blinked, she was speechless at how bad she wanted to punch this man in the face. "Hello there you must be this Nemia Senpai I've been told about, nice to meet you! I am very so glad they paired me up with someone with such symmetry in their appearance… except for that!" He boomed. "What's this!? A stray bandage you have wrapped around your right hand. Please consider getting a second one to compliment it." He suggested grabbing her hand. "But where are my manners, pleased to meet you Senpai." he bowed very slowly. "Fooorrrty-five degree angle for precisely three seconds." He said to himself. Nemia blinked twice then looked back at Priam who shrugged at her and walked off.

"Well… Rhein. How about we step out into the dojo and we see what you've got-"

"Oh! Can we please wait two minutes and thirty-seven seconds. That's when the clock strikes 2:30" He pleaded grabbing her by the arm.

"I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure you don't question your Senpai. Now let's go!"

"But Senp-" He began before he was knocked upside by the head by a classic Nemia terra knuckle right hook. He fell like an oaf onto the hardwood flooring, hitting his head rather hard.

"I'm sorry did you wanna finish that sentence?"

"No Senpai…" Rhein moaned, caressing the side of his bruising head. Nemia stepped off,expecting him to catch up. "By the gods, she may have been slightly asymmetrical but I've never seen such beauty…" He said to himself facing the ceiling.

...

The Toltya dojo mess hall certainly didn't put the 'mess' in the title. It was always kept orderly and was more peaceful than the average schoolyard cafeteria. Every student sat on their knees, comforted by a pillow by a low board of wood in which they would place their bowls on. Rhein walked in a bit late so he could arrive at precisely five o'clock. And to him the worse had happened, it was literal ragnarok to him. He rushed over to Zeln and Nemia while they were making small talk. The bastard had positioned himself in such a way that he was 7.43 inches from Nemia (which Rhein had a ruler to prove).

"Oh no this simply won't do! I can't even eat properly seeing this, either you move seven tenths of an inch over or I just sit in between you guys at a proper distance!" He bellowed, looming over the two. "And you!" He cried, casting judgement to Zeln. "How could you expect to maintain such a dame as a girlfriend when you can't even keep order in your own life." Nemia slurped the remains of her noodles with a bewildered face as Zeln got a fresh coat of red painted over his face.

"Zeln is my student, Rhein… There's no kind of romantic involvement." Nemia objected.

"Oh yeah? Then why is it when I was organizing Zeln's room I found-"

"Rhein may I speak with you in private for a second!" Zeln interrupted pushing him into the training room, easily overpowering Rhein's undertrained body. Rhein began to yabber on questioning Zeln's rash action but he instinctively kicked him in the mouth sending him straight to the floor. "What the hell were you doing going through my stuff!?" He scolded. Rhein tried to gather himself but Zeln was having none of it. "Answer me you runt!" He screamed pulling him off the ground.

"W-well it was just so sloppy in there. S-so I just decided to clean it up and I needed to organize your personal diary entries by rele-" Zeln threw Rhein to the ground.

"Listen here! You will tell Nemia about nothing you read. Or else it's you me and the sparring ring." He threatened. Rhein laughed maniacally from the ground with his face dripping blood onto the ground.

"So I see what you wrote was all conceived in some disorderly fantasy land of yours. Alright Zeln Kohai, I'll oblige your request… on a few conditions." He cackled.

"I am not making any deals with you Rhein! You keep your mouth shut and that's tha-"

"So quick to just let the cat out of the bag…" He interrupted. Zeln calmed himself and decided to listen.

"Alright… what are your demands."

...

From there on out Zeln began to distance himself from Nemia a bit, both figuratively and literally. The two close friends became more teacher and student than ever before, while Rhein constantly pursued Nemia's heart, which she would never give up to him. Zeln yearned to profess his feelings to her in secrecy but Rhein was always watching and waiting for Zeln to break his perfectly, rigid set of conditions and he was certain that Rhein was not the type to overlook modest breaks in a treaty. Zeln maintained a massive and ever expanding losing streak against Rhein, and to Nemia it just looked like he would never learn better fighting techniques, as if he was learning backwards. Zeln faked every loss of course, if he had his way he would snap Rhein in half. The bleak and hopeless days for Zeln's heart began to blend together. What was a week was now a year to Zeln, and Nemia began to sense this. He refused to speak to his Senpai anymore though, which began to wear and tear at her spirits. The old couple of lovebirds in the eyes of Ryan and the other big burly black belts had faded into a new era of an obsessive compulsive hopeless man in constant pursuit of something he could never dream of having. Months passed, and the fateful day came that Nemia would turn sixteen.

...

Ryan led the rest of the senior black belts into the mess hall where Nemia sat cross-legged, in the dark, expecting some kind of surprise. With gusto they clapped and cheered.

 _Happy happy birthday!_

 _The sweets are yours to take!_

 _Happy happy birthday._

 _Now eat the freaking cake!_

They sung as Rhein entered with a perfectly symmetrical cake lit by sixteen candles, equidistant from each other and the middle as proved by his ruler. Nemia felt her sweet tooth tingling at the sight of it, she grinned ear to ear as it was placed in front of her, illuminating the otherwise dark room. Zeln stood behind the rest of the dojo students, watching her glee from behind what seemed like an invisible barrier, wanting ever so badly to share it with her. Nemia made her one solemn wish and blew the candles out with a single whoosh of air. She looked at the cake with melancholy eyes, praying that her wish to once again have Zeln as a friend would come true. Sensei Priam entered behind everyone else.

"Nermia… I need to speak with you." He said weakly, turning and walking back out into the dojo. The rest of the students silenced themselves at the sound of this.

They knew.

They knew what Sensei Priam was going to talk to her about, the only ones who were clueless were Zeln and Rhein.

"Here Nemia we'll hold the cake for when you come back." Ryan solemnly assured, taking the plate from the board sitting in front of her. Confused, Nemia walked out after her Sensei, bewildered by the sudden silence.

"Wait what's going on?" Zeln asked.

"Put your ear to the door and listen for yourself kid." Ryan suggested. Without question Zeln tip-toed after them.

"Not a bad idea!" Rhein added but the rest of black belts restrained him despite his complaints.

"It's none of your business… You've butted your nose in enough places." One of the students intimated.

...

Priam sat in the same chair he'd been sitting in for decades. The chair that he met Nemia in. The whole experience was all too surreal for him to feel real. Sixteen short years of his life had flown by where this little green menace was left on his doorstep. But after Sixteen "birthdays", his grandparenthood had come to an end, and it was time for him to drop the truth on his most treasured student.

"Nemia… This isn't going to be easy but, I've been keeping something from you for some time now."

"What is it gramps?" ouch, that struck him straight to his heart. He pulled out a small slip of paper from his long droopy sleeve. He handed it Nemia with trembling hands.

"Read it."

Nemia studied the note, she wasn't the greatest reader but she tried.

Dear Sweetheart

Happy Birthday dearest, From 1 to 16. Sensei Priam tells us you've grown into quite a fine young lady and an excellent fighter. We didn't want you to know about us until you were old enough to handle it. My name is Daniel Hatton and I'm writing this alongside my wife Flora Hatton. We are your loving parents. We aren't sure exactly how much Sensei has told you yet but here's what you need to know. You were born A month and a half before the birthday you actually know. We were separated because of a war that misplaced us all. We wanted you to have a happy childhood with people you grew up with so we didn't bother you until you matured. We want to meet you but the ports of Vriksha no longer allow outgoing passenger ships because of the Mad King of La Veda has launched a massive invasion across the globe, So we're going to wait out this little conflict, it shouldn't take too long dear so don't worry. You're in our thoughts everyday Nemia and we'll keep in touch with you.

All our love

Your Parents.

Nemia blinked. She wasn't sure exactly what to say. Feelings of confusion, sadness and anger surged through every artery, vein and capillary in her body.

"This is a joke right? Another one of Ryan's birthday pr-"

"Nemia… It's not." Priam interrupted. "If you need proof." He began retrieving a worn out cradle from under his desk with a decayed slip of paper tied to the handle. "This is the basket your father left you here in." Nemia held back the tears as hard as she could. "And this… Is the gi and gloves your father used to use." He said opening a cardboard box with a multi-colored gi folded neatly under lion head gloves. "He was a student of mine just like you, you see."

"So my parents just… up and left me here?"

"Please don't think about it little Nerm-"

"Don't call me that! You didn't give me that name you liar! You can't just go bending it like you own me!" She lashed, furiously punching the cradle off the desk, shattering it against the wall. "You old fool, you lying old sick man… All those times you called me your pride and joy, all those times you said I was your one and only child. Hell I'm no different from any other castaway that ends up on your doorstep!"

"Nemia don't use that tone with your ma-"

"Master? Don't make me laugh you fraud! And you better believe that I'm going to go find my real parents."

"I wouldn't put it past you, and you can let me know whenever you're ready to head out… I'll give you the money to catch a ship and eat for a few days. But you may not have long before Vriksha closes off incoming passenger ships." Nemia stood for a moment in silence, taking in the whole situation.

"I'm going to bed." She croaked, seeing herself out. She flung the door open and Zeln moved with it in such a way that he wouldn't be seen by her. He waited for her to make her way around the corner of the room where the corridor that held her quarters was before he dared even breathe.

"Nemia..." He murmured.

...

Nemia secluded herself in her room for the remainder of her birthday party. Everyone figured she just needed time to think and went to bed thinking nothing more. Everyone except Zeln. Zeln stealthily maneuvered his way down a floor through a corridor on the creaky worn down wooden floors of the dojo all the way to Nemia's room. With a light knock he awaited a response, but none came. Zeln didn't wanted to awaken anyone, especially not Rhein, so he gingerly turned the knob and entered. But what was in that room was far worse than any punch to the face or physical punishment Nemia could dish out. He walked in to find that Nemia was gone with the wind. He searched the washrooms, the mess hall, and the backyard topiary garden all to no avail. She had simply run away in the night, without a goodbye. And what reason did she have to say farewell? Zeln had ignored her quite some time now, threw her to the wolf that was Rhein. He clearly was not interested in preserving the friendship, he was simply just too good for her… right? At least that's what Nemia thought, and Zeln knew this. No amount of flowers could atone for the mistakes Zeln had made, no amount of tears, or practice in the ring would ever bring Nemia back to him. But Zeln wasn't the boy he was when he first stepped into the dojo. He knew what he had to do.

...

With great strength Zeln split the wooden chest in the Sensei's office with his mighty thunder kick, greedily grabbing the gold that spilled from it. With his shin high leather boots on, a warm fur coat and a few hundred Zel on his person he was off to Vriksha. He left only a note apologizing to the Sensei and his parents that were due to pick him up in two years, for he had more important affairs than training at a dojo. Priam knew this, he knew the poor lovesick boy would chase after Nemia which is why he watched from the window as Zeln disappeared around the corner into the moonlit night.

 **Author's Note** **:** I apologize to Rhein fans everywhere XD. Also for those wondering where Dilma may be, I've taken artistic license with him so if you please bear with me you'll see what I mean. Trust me he's one of my favorite units and I wouldn't leave him out of the story.


	3. The Iron Fisted Lady

Tales Of Toltya: The Iron Fisted Lady.

"Prepare to dock lads and lasses! We'll be arriving on Vrikshan soil any moment now." The hardy captain of the S.S.S. Merith boomed jovially. "Just please keep patient until we drop anchor, unless ye' want to swim the rest o' the way. Far be it from me to stop you beautiful lords and ladies." He joked, giving the wheel one big turn. The passengers were in no particular rush to leave, with the nice sea breeze in their faces and the calm waters, it was like a pleasant stroll through a park. Nemia savored every breath of the fresh sea air, she did not travel often and even when she did it wasn't quite as liberating as it was now. She was going on her own accord and she was her own tour guide, no sensei or big old black belt to drag her around to the nearest dojo. She took one last bite of her lunar cake before the boat's anchor dug itself deep itself deep into the Vrikshan coast.

"Welcome to Vriksha young travelers! Do be advised that there will be no going back to Sama until international tensions have eased, so do be safe out there. Happy trails!" He cheered, retreating back into his quarters.

"No going back, like I would need to." Nemia assured herself as she proudly took her first step onto Vrikshan soil. The atmosphere was certainly distinctly different than Sama. Rather than a gloomy overcast and icy blue buildings, the sun was high in the sky and the markets, taverns and inns were all decorated with brightly colored banners and had a nice sprucewood cobblestone contrast. Nemia was amazed to see all the fine ladies and gentlemen with hair and eyes just like hers. "Huh, I guess I really am from Vriksha." She laughed as a woman with a parasol walked into earshot.

"As if you shaven ape." She cackled, stopping right behind her.

"Excuse you?" Nemia avowed with tight fists. The woman closed her parasol and cleared her throat.

"No one would ever mistake you for a native around these parts, With your gangly mess you call hair and… dear gods is that arm hair!? Oh I pity you you poor thing." She bellowed. A crowd of proper men and women gathered around to see the spectacle, a young Vrikshan lass who hadn't learned the first thing in fashion, oh how ever will she find a man?

"Alright listen I don't need this right now… Does anyone know a couple named Daniel and Flora Hatton?" Nemia called out. The crowd was flabbergasted, a Vrikshan woman calling out to strangers!?

"Oh you poor lost girl! Sorry to inform you but there are no plebes for miles save for the ones that just disembarked from the boat with you." The woman slung, walking off with her chin up and eyes closed. Nemia simply brushed her remarks off and tried to move on with optimism. But something was off… She could feel the cold stares of the city folk. She heard the mutters of her green haired brethren scoffing at her masculine appearance, but she wouldn't grant them the satisfaction of recognition. Nemia stopped at a poster that piqued her interest. It was a painting of a muscular pugilist standing atop his feeble enemies with a golden belt in his hand.

"Local fighting tournament on June 27th at the Southport Cage Ring. Register at the door… June 27th! That's today! Wait a minute… My father's a pugilist! I'll find him in no time if I just jump from tournament to tournament, and If I win… well that's just extra cash." She prattled. The high and mighty men around her howled with laughter.

"Well little lady let's not get ahead of ourselves now. They don't even let women enter the tournament." One advised as he passed by. Nemia seethed with rage,no women allowed? How was she supposed to find her parents if she couldn't make a name for herself? But Nemia's rage then turned into optimism as she hatched a devious plan.

"I'll show these uptight, flowery fools what the Toltya Dojo can do to a person- No, a woman!" She declared, running off to find the Ring.

...

The sun had begun to fall on the Vrikshan Principality and all sorts of jarheads, jocks and towel boys flocked to the ring so eagerly waiting to pencil their name down in attempts to win the loot it promised the winner. Nemia waltzed through the overwhelming sea of testosterone with pride, but despite that she still very politely made her way to the registration desk.

"Well hello miss can I show you to the concession stand?" The spritely young receptionist asked with her hands folded neatly over the sign-in list.

"Ummm… No." Nemia sheepishly prattled, trying intentionally to sound stupid. "I was just her to sign in for my boyfriend, he couldn't be bothered to do it himself you know." She lied, fluttering her eyelashes. The receptionist of course totally bought it and dipped the quill in ink.

"Well alright what's his name then?" Dammit, a name! C'mon think Nemia, get those creative juices flowing!

"N-name?" She stammered.

"Yes sweetie a name." Nemia was frozen solid, when suddenly the idea hit her like a lightning kick.

"Do you take stage names?" She asked.

"Of course! We prefer them!"

"Alright well pencil him down as 'The Iron Fisted Fighter'."

"You speaking from experience darling?" She laughed."Just kidding you're far too young for that. Anyway I'll need you to take this and your boyfriend can come back with it later." She instructed, tearing off a signed piece of paper and handing it to Nemia.

"Thank you!" Nemia cheered running off.

"Wait miss! Don't you want a ticket!?" She called after her, Nemia could not care less, of course.

...

Dusk had fallen, the masses of Vriksha and the migrants of Sama all flocked to the ring for some quality Vrikshan entertainment, a good old rumble. Nemia casually walked up to the receptionist with her ticket in hand. She cloaked herself in a salmon robe with a fiery outline and covered her mouth with a mask, leaving only her eyes, arms, legs and a bit of her hair exposed. The receptionist was instantly head over heels for her.

"And who are _you,_ handsome?" She cajoled, rushing to meet her. A chill went shooting down Nemia's spine but she dared not speak a word.

"Strong silent type eh? Can I at least see that ticket you got there dear?" She said wrapping her arms around Nemia's. _Boys don't hit girls, Boys don't hit girls,_ _ **Boys don't hit girls!**_ Nemia repeatedly thought to herself, politely passing her the ticket. "Such strong hands." The receptionist giggled. "The Iron Fisted Fighter huh? So you're the boyfriend of that broad… Oh darling you can do so much better." She intimated stepping in front of Nemia. "Someone with a muscles strong as yours, your pecks must be amazing." She cooed, slowly reaching for Nemia's chest. Without thinking Nemia slapped the girls arms down and ran for it. "Oh dammit! I scared off another one!" She roared, stomping on the ground angrily.

...

The inside of the ring was breathtaking. A huge circular arena with granite flooring and marble pillars outlining two opposite entrances, closed off with polished golden gates. The entire arena was illumined with Vrikshan emerald, stones that give off a natural glow, sitting at the edges of the ring and hanging from the ceiling in the center in the form of blocks. By Lucius, Vrikshans take their sports seriously. A spritely, energetic gentleman took the center stage and sounded a horn to silence the crowd. They all eagerly listened for him to make his announcements.

"Lords and Ladies! Who's ready to see some fighting!" He cried, gathering roars from the otherwise tame and posh crowd… Vrikshans really take their sports seriously. "Alright! With that lets get to our first match up!" He cheered, as the gates slowly opened, bringing the slow clangs and clinks of the chains hoisting them upward. One combatant emerged from each side of the ring. One a hulking beast of man with a beard long enough to span his incredible jawline. And the other being Nemia, dressed in her salmon robe. "Alright gentlemen, lets have a good clean fight. Fighter two I'm going to have to ask you to remove the cloak." The announcer asked. Nemia laughed a bit and without hesitation threw off the robes, astonishing the entire crowd. There was silence… silent enough to hear a rat's squeak.

"Huh!? Hey you're that woman who came off the dock this morning. What's a woman doing in the ring!?" He scolded with a gruff manly tone.

"Hmm?" Nemia hummed dumbly. "Oh silly me I thought this was the powder room… Guess I'll just have to fight my way out." She prattled, loosening her joints."If I were you I'd throw out the 'no hitting girls' mentality, because I sure don't pull any punches." She assured, assuming her ready stance. As she readied the crowd began booing but the announcer had no choice but to condone the fight.

"Well I'll tell you right now, I would never hit a beautiful lady… But for an ugly mutt I can make an exception." He slung, tightening his fists. Nemia growled at this remark but did not waver.

"Ready… Fight." The ref said reluctantly as the crowd booed even louder. Nemia dodged a hefty opening hook to her face. She danced around him dodging his sluggish strikes, trying to peak the volume of the crowd boo's. Truth be told this man didn't have a clue how outmatched he was.

"You gonna' keep running girly? I'll bury my fist so far into your skull It'll knock the ugly right off your-"

"Kiai!" Nemia screamed with a devastating and swift uppercut to his massive chin. He stumbled back onto the ground like an oaf and the crowd went completely silent with terror.

"Face?" He gargled, spitting out a mass of saliva. He sprung himself up and slapped himself in frustration. "Alright no more Mr. Nice Guy." He declared as the referee separated the two. There was no usual commotion that accompanied a knockdown, the Vrikshan people were genuinely terrified at the spectacle taking place in front of them.

"Alright then. Come at me big boy." She taunted, tapping her chin with her left hand.

"Fight!" The announcer ordered. Nemia's opponent came charging at her and lead with a sloppy swing of his left hand. Nemia gracefully ducked beneath the swing and followed up with a straight so forceful it knocked him back on his backside. The crowd gasped at the sight and Nemia's adversary furiously beat himself upside the head with rage. He sprung upwards regardless and the announcer restrained him from instantly pressing an attack.

"You're dead bitch! I'm going to beat you into flowery dust!"

"Just try it. Because I guarantee you you're not getting up from what I'm about to do." She threatened cracking her knuckles.

"Fight!" The announcer once again ordered. Without hesitation Nemia's foe charged at her and before he could throw any kind of punch Nemia jabbed him in the face.

"You're through!" She cried following up with a heavy jab, body shot that caused him to cringe forward and a finishing uppercut right into his scraggy black beard, sending him sprawling to the floor. His eyes we shut tight and he drooled from his grotesque, greasy face. "I wouldn't start a count if I were you sir, He's not getting up." Nemia suggested. Bewildered, the announcer reluctantly took hold of Nemia's wrist and raised it skyward.

"L-ladies and gentlemen… Your first round one winner…" He choked out uncomfortably croaked out. There was dead silence… Nemia began to feel discouraged. Until a single clap broke through the audience, a small humble clap but a clap nonetheless. The clapping began to spread, working it's way through the entire crowd, starting to bring cheers of joy and excitement, building and building to howls of fandom. Nemia blushed at the sight to see on all corners the crowd and the people of Vriksha was cheering her on! She took a polite bow and swept up her robes to appease the crowd which absolutely captured their hearts making them fanatically celebrate her victory even as she left the stadium.

"Good work out there kid." The announcer praised as he released her back beyond the gates.

...

"Ready...Fight!" The announcer ordered, lifting his arm out of the way of Nemia and her second opponent. He was a lanky, stringbean of a man. He moved like flowing water and his punches ripped through the wind like blades. Nemia ducked and dodged from multiple hooks and follow-up kicks he threw at her. Frustrated, he threw a roundhouse kick aimed right at her temple.

"Big mistake." She gloated, firmly grabbing onto his ankle mid-kick. His heart sunk as she cradled his fragile foot and twisted it in such away that every joint in his leg popped open, leaving him wailing in agony. He pulled his injured leg back to the ground which instantly toppled over and dragged him to the ground. He furiously tapped out on the ground. "You should know I've beaten up children with more forceful kicks than you." She taunted, standing over him with her hands on her hips.

"And it looks like we have our first round two winner! The Iron Fisted Fighter everyone!" The announcer declared, raising Nemia's hand. She triumphantly smiled and signaled her crowd to stand and clap, which they happily obliged.

...

"Round three! Begin!" Nemia's opponent wasted no time, he leapt at her attempting to grab her neck, which he would regret as Nemia grabbed both his arms and threw him to the floor. She sat on top of him and repeatedly smacked his face back and forth with her calloused right hand.

"First lesson. _**Don't. Try. And. Grab. The. Iron. Fisted. FIGHTER!**_ " She admonished, still smacking and backhanding the poor fool. Blood began to splash around the ring and on Nemia's clothing and marble skin. "Hey! You're getting blood on my clothes!" She screamed, punching his head into the granite flooring, knocking him out instantly.

"Another amazing victory at the hands of the Iron Fisted Fighter!" The announcer cheered, helping her battered and beaten victim. Nemia took a bow as the crowd applauded wildly.

...

"The semifinals! Ladies and Gentlemen, the lady of the night! The Iron Fisted Fighter!" The crowd cheered as she ran in, with her robes flowing in the breeze. "And her opponent!" The crowd died down a bit as he timidly entered the ring. He had already been bruised like a fruit from winning three fights in a row, while Nemia hadn't even been touched. Nemia grinned at him, striking fear into every fiber of his being.

"Ready! Begin!"

"Nope! Screw this I'm out!" Nemia's foe cried, running for the edge of the ring. He banged on the golden gates like a trapped animal as Nemia casually strolled up behind him. "Oh, hey miss! Say you don't think we can just talk this over? I don't mean no disrespect to a beautiful lass such as yourself." He pleaded with a phony smile.

"Hmm… Say weren't you one of those fellas who gathered around me when that uptight woman was giving me trouble earlier." Nemia asked, cracking her knuckles.

"What, nah! I would never laugh at someone from Sama. They're fine people." He explained.

"I never said anything about me being from Sama." Nemia cackled. The dolt froze up.

"Let me out!" He cried banging on the gate, Nemia rabbit punched him right in the back of his head, knocking his face right against the solid gold gate. He toppled over with blood spewing from his nose.

"The Iron Fisted Fighter does it again!" The announcer shouted as the gates started opening up. Nemia took the man's body and threw him at the ring doctors and then took her bow.

….

"Lords and Ladies! It's time for the final fight! In this corner… The darkest of dark horses in Vriksha. The Iron Fisted Fighter!" The gates opened and confetti fell down onto Nemia as she proudly walked out, throwing a few warm up punches to loosen her muscles and get the crowd going. "And in this corner! Five time Southport Cage Ring Champion… The Profane Pugilist!" He cried as the other golden gates rose up. A massive, 7'3" Man with the eyes of a cobra and muscles of a gorilla walked into the ring. His blonde hair was buzzed short and his body was riddled with battle scars. Nemia stood ready in front of this giant, already in her ready stance. He stared at her with cold eyes and slowly assumed his stance.

"Alright folks, this is for all the marbles, lets keep it good but lets also keep it clean. Fighter number one are you ready?"

"Damn right!" Nemia assured.

"Fighter Numb-"

"I am ready numb nuts, just give the signal so I can beat this girl like the pile of shit she is…" He interrupted.

"Well then… Fight!" The Profane Pugilist immediately chased down quick little Nemia.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH, I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS INTO NEXT WEEK. LOOK YOU SCARED NOW! SCARED OF A REAL MAN! COME ON! COME ON! YOU WOULDN'T LAST TWO MINUTES IN MY WORLD BIT-" Nemia dodged a single punch he threw and returned with a staggering uppercut to his rib cage. He stumbled back a bit and shook it off. "You little bitch…" With lightning speed he rocked Nemia right in the jaw sending her sliding across the granite flooring. Before the announcer could even start counting she jumped right up and rubbed her bruised face. "THAT'S RIGHT I EAT YOUR HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER AND FEED YOUR REMAINS TO MY DOG YOU… HO!" He roared with another hook to Nemia's face while she was cradling her first bruise. She went flying and slammed on the solid granite flooring.

"Okay… that might have hurt a little…" Nemia moaned to herself, springing back to her feet. The crowd began to boo the profane pugilist while he made his vulgar taunts.

"C'mon get him Iron Fist!" A crowd member cheered.

"Yeah give him what for!" The fans were cheering her on? For the first time since she arrived in Vriksha she felt… welcomed. Well she wasn't going to just gonna let the show end with some big bully. Nemia grinned and cracked her knuckles.

"Hey! Profane Pugilist! Why don't you bring your little bitch ass here and fight me? Feeling like a man, just bring your candy buns in my vicinity and try me you bitch!" Nemia taunted. With smoke coming from his nostrils he charged and before Nemia could react he decked her, sending her running backwards trying to stay on her feet. Blood oozed from her nose but she didn't dare waver. "You call that a punch? My grandpa hits harder than you!" The Pugilist flared with rage and charged again. He scored a devastating jab to Nemia's face but she stood perfectly still. The blow went deep into her cheek and she's sure she felt teeth move around but she didn't fall. "See it's nothing…" She muttered with her closed jaw against a solid fist. The pugilist stood bewildered for a moment when Nemia punched him right in the diaphragm, winding him. "And-" She spit out some blood "Now for the finisher!" She hooked him right in his ribcage forcing him to curl forward and then she planted her fist right between his eyes. The lights blared for him and fell straight down like a plank of wood.

"Inconceivable!" The announcer cried as the crowd furiously clapped and stamped their feet. "Ladies and gentlemen the new Southport Cage Ring Champion! The Iron Fisted Fighter!" Nemia rubbed her sore face with one hand while she waved with the other. She turned to the announcer while he approached her.

" , let it be known that I am the Iron Fisted _Lady_." Nemia requested.

"Of course my dear… Lords and Ladies, allow me to correct myself, The Iron Fisted Lady!" He announced as the crowd went ballistic for the new name. "And as promised… your prize." He said as two women came out carrying a sack near full to bursting with Zel. Nemia managed to laugh at the irony that she would have busty women presenting her with Zel after all she did tonight. The ladies were required by corporate policy to give Nemia a peck on the cheek but she simply repelled them with a gentle push. The announcer waited for the clapping to die down a bit before he spoke again. "So Miss Iron Fisted Lady, tell us, do you plan on entering the regional championships in Ridgeway?" He queried, putting his gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey a girl's gotta eat, you better believe I'll be there!" She confirmed, collecting more applause from her adoring fans.

"Well then, follow me and I'll give you what you need to enter…. But before then,let's give one last round of applause for our Darling champion!" The crowd gave one last resounding round of applause as Nemia with her sack of Zel hoisted over her shoulder and the announcer saw themselves out through the golden entrance gate, thus beginning the career of Nemia, The Iron Fisted Lady.

 **Author's Note:** Wow Nemia can be brutal... Also for those of you who are wondering, this series will be split between telling Zeln and Nemia's story before it branches off into Dilma and then eventually Rhein. (Or at least that's the plan) So dearest apologies who wanted to see them in the spotlight but I guarantee you, they're coming.


	4. The Roaring Thunder Kick

Tales Of Toltya: The Roaring Thunder Kick

The Southern Vrikshan mountains, a serene series of peaks left the way the gods had made it. These great mountains pierced the skies and went beyond what even the greatest of hawks and climbers would traverse. On one of these mountains there was a flat bed of land where Zeln would train and hone his skills, practicing and perfecting his signature thunder kick on the nearby boulders.

"Kiai!" He shouted, unleashing a blindingly fast kick on a boulder that sat at three times his height. The boulder did not budge and Zeln sighed in frustration at it. "One more time I suppose…" He groaned, wiping the sweat from his brow. His kicking foot was caked in a mixture of dirt and dried blood that wrapped around the callouses like a cocoon. "I will shatter you… You better believe it Mr. boulder." He assured, readying for the kick. "Kiai!" He roared unleashing another perfectly executed kick. Still nothing, not even a tiny shake from the massive rock. "C'mon Zeln… how are you ever going to win Nemia back if you can't even break a stupid rock… She could probably break twenty with a single punch…" He sulked, sitting down with his back against the smooth flat surface of the stone.

"Hey! You got room for two up there!?" A voice called from the edge of the flat surface. The stranger stood at about Zeln's height, if you discount his pointed, brown flowing locks. His heartwarming smile and maroon eyes brought Zeln comfort in his frustration.

"I suppose. C'mon over!" He replied, with a wave. The lad rushed over, his multicolored gi suspending by red ropes flowing in the wind. He stopped to marvel at the boulder in all its majesty.

"Look at the size of this thing! Say you need a few tips on being able to shatter this thing?" He asked, extending his golden gloved hand out to Zeln. Zeln accepted the hand to pull himself up, but was skeptical.

"You can shatter _this_ boulder?"

"Easily." He assured, unstrapping his glove that hit the ground with a dull thump.

"How…?" Zeln eagerly questioned.

"Well before I do that… how about a spar to highlight what you may be doing wrong." Zeln would never turn down a spar, and curiosity made him wonder even more just how strong this man was.

"If you insist, but I'm warning you…. I'm tougher than I seem. (Really Zeln? You had to say something that lame.)" He cautioned with slight hesitation.

"Hm. Fine, I'll even let you make the first move." He insisted, striking his ready stance. Zeln recognized it from Toltya, It's the stance Ryan would use in sparring… must be a coincidence. Zeln unleashed a flurry of kicks at him with blistering speed but as if his opponent was bending time around him, he smoothly blocked them with ease. "You're fast." He commented, preparing his counter-offensive. Within a split second he drove his bare fist into Zeln's chest, winding him. "But you could use more training." Zeln desperately tried to keep his guard up while catching his breath. His foe looked for all possible weak spots and deduced many, yet he stayed on the defensive. "Come on." He ordered, goating Zeln to attack him. Zeln took in a deep breath of air and pounced at him, leading with a mighty kick. "You see…" He began, blocking the kick with a single hand."I built myself a…" He grabbed onto Zeln's vest with both hands. "skillset!" He continued, monkey flipping him to the ground behind him. He continued his assault with a forceful kick to Zeln's right shin, making him roar in pain. "With patience." He ended, bowing to Zeln respectfully. "Don't worry. Nothing's broken, and I can speed up the healing process if you'd like." He suggested, watching Zeln hopelessly cradle his leg.

"Please…" Zeln begged. The martial artist took in a deep breath and precisely struck a very specific part of Zeln's leg, making Zeln sigh with relief as a cool, relaxing sensation coursed through his body.

"Better?"

"Very much!... Say, a lot of the techniques if not all of them you used I've seen my Sensei use at one point or another. You wouldn't happen to be from Sama would you?" Zeln asked, still rubbing his shin.

"Not born in Sama but I trained in the Toltya Dojo a long time ago." He replied, sitting beside Zeln. "I was one of Sensei Priam's top students, He gave me the name Dilma."

"Wait… _He_ gave you the name Dilma?" Zeln asked, intrigued.

"Yes… My grandparents shipped me off to Sama shortly after my parents were killed. They didn't bother to give him my birth name though."

"Wait… You were with Priam when you were a baby. But now you're out on your own and I've never seen you around? But you look so young!" Dilma smiled as a little joke popped into his head.

"Well I'm a bit older than I look, just like how you're stronger than you look. Hard to believe and no evidence to back it up but true nonetheless." He cackled, patting Zeln on the head. "Anyway, You wanted to see me shatter that there boulder?" He asked rising to his feet. "First let me ask you Zeln,why is it that you train up here?" He queried, getting ready to strike the boulder.

"Well. I'm looking for someone here in Vriksha, And I figured getting stronger would not only impress that person but I could become a renowned fighter so she'll know I'm here."

" _She_?" Dilma grinned glancing back at Zeln. Zeln blushed and giggled a bit.

"Yes, She. I need to find her and apologize for how I treated her back at the dojo, I need to tell her how I really feel." Dilma smiled at this.

"So… You must really like this girl."

"Yes… I really do."

"That's touching kid, but it sounds like all this emotional baggage is holding you back from reaching your potential. Listen, you want to become renowned, there's a regional tournament coming up in Ridgeway in only a month from now. You need to get you through a local tournament first. I highly recommend you enter, for all you know the person you're looking for could be there." He suggested.

"Well, could you train me? Teach me something you may know. A technique, a strategy, anything!?" Zeln pleaded. Dilma shook his head.

"I really wish I could, but I do have a mission to carry out… I was just up here to see the peaks." He said with regret. "I really shouldn't even be up here. Listen kid, You're going to do great things in life, I can feel it. And you and this girl, I'm certain it will work out… perfectly." He said, barely choking out that last word. Suddenly his demeanor changed to something gloomy and melancholy. "Anyway… I want you to aspire to this." He began. With a grunt he shattered the boulder into dozens of tiny fragments. "You could do it. I know you could." He concluded, grabbing his gloves off the ground and beginning to scale his way down the mountain. Zeln looked after him, absolutely bewildered by his sudden odd behavior. The Atharvan people could be weird at times, the people at the dojo were a bit quirky themselves, but this took strange to the point of being ominous. "Well… If he says so. Back to training I suppose." He muttered.

….

And train he did. Zeln went from dojo to dojo in search of strong fighters to challenge. When he would defeat him they would always tell him that he's almost as strong as the Iron Fisted Lady that was just in the other day. This infuriated Zeln every time, he was always one step behind Nemia, unable to catch up with her, both her strength and her trail. Zeln entered in and won a local fighting tourney in Buchanan City, the very town that lead to the mountains in which he resided. While he did get his name out there as 'Thunder Kick Zeln' he still wasn't as renowned as the already legendary Iron Fisted Lady. But Zeln knew Nemia would show up at the regional championship, so he secluded himself in the mountains for intense physical training until then. His training consisted of running up barefoot on the twisted path that made its way up to the mountaintop with heavy rocks hoisted over his shoulders. He tirelessly went through this brutal training regimen twice a day before working on his signature thunder kick against another formidable boulder. His legs were like pillars at this point, his muscles were now very well toned and he was faster than ever. However things still looked bleak, as he could still not shatter the boulder. That is until Zeln stood against it one fateful day in a thunderstorm when his life would change forever.

"Alright you damn rock. Ready for another rematch?" He said as the torrential rain poured onto him. "Focus… _Focus!"_ Zeln murmured to himself. "Alright you big igneous bastard or whatever the hell you are. Prepare for the thunder kick!" He cautioned with the craziest set of eyes he had ever put on. With a shout he roundhouse kicked the edge of the boulder, not even phazing it. Zeln exploded with rage, stamping his feet wildly on the ground and screaming with such might that it echoed through the entire mountain range. "I'm done! I give up!Why am I even trying, it's so pointless! Gods if you hear me I ask how could you be so lazy to not reward my hard work!" He cried raising hip open arms to the thundering clouds above. Almost immediately two bolts of lightning clashed and dove straight down onto Zeln's forehead, reducing him to his knees. His vision blurred and he saw two sets of the hands he had planted on the soft mountaintop sand. He felt the electricity course through his body and waver at his palms and soles. He tapped his forehead with two fingers, leaving a trail of weak static electricity that danced around the webbing in his fingertips. "What the…" He whispered, rising to his feet. He clenched his fists tightly and bolts of lightning surged around his fingers and bounced up and down his forearms. He took one step forward when he felt charges of energy rush to his calves and feet. "I feel… empowered."

He made his way towards the boulder once more, leaving trails of static electricity behind him. "Alright my friend, are you ready for a real thunder kick?" He said getting into a ready stance. Lightning snaked up and down his arms and legs and he felt his muscles just overflowing with power. "KIAI!" He shouted at the top of his lungs,spinning for a kick. Bolts of thunder rushed to follow his feet and they clapped with a blinding flash upon impact with the rock, shattering it instantly. "That felt… surprisingly easy." He told himself. He brushed his hand through his gleaming hair. My god that hair! It left a static shock with each little clump he drove his hand through and some parts stood up straight, like he just got out of bed. Zeln instinctively pulled his hand out of his hair and stepped back at the pinch of a shock. Suddenly the energy rushed out of his right foot and lingered in his shin. He looked down to see he was standing in a puddle, it was almost as if it was trying to stay within Zeln without harming him. He stared at himself for a second in the reflection of that murky, sandy water. He saw his eyes red as a ruby and his hair shining with a celestial shade of gold. "Is that really me…?" He asked with awe. "Well… It's a bit drastic of a change but I think I could get used to it." He cackled. "Just you wait Nemia, I think you'll find this change… Electrifying." He joked with a hardy laugh the reverberated over the apparent pitter pattering of the rain accompanied by a loud, resolute clap of lightning.

 **Author's note:** Oh my that took long for what is by far the shortest chapter. Well yes the chapter was short but I'm not out of ideas yet XD. I got the whole series planned out. As for the time gap it took for me to post this… I like to take breaks on the weekend so sue me XD. Anyway, Dilma, seems like he's hiding something eh? Trust me, he'll be back. He plays a _huge_ role in the plot actually, bigger than the screen time may initially suggest. Anyway I hope you lovelies enjoyed! And I will see you in the next chapter! (Or in private messaging, who knows!)


	5. The Uninvited Menace (Part 1)

Tales Of Toltya: The Uninvited Menace (Part 1)

Every god ought to know their enemies, know who to punish and how to do so. The four Fallen Gods were experts at this craft, handpicking an assassin to do a job perfectly. For years they studied the heroes and potential heroes to be in all of Grand Gaia. But if there was one who was obsessed with the idea of hunting down and killing the alpha-males of the disease ridden monkeys that polluted the earth, It was Cardes. Deep in the depths of hell he resided in his jade palace, suspended by pillars of gold, illuminated by the reddish glow of fire and brimstone that danced oh so delicately outside. He spent every hour of everyday plotting who to single out and kill next, it was his job. He sat in his extensive throne room, easily spanning the size of a coliseum in length. He pondered on his purple and green throne, capped with a skull of some terrible beast that watched over him with an unblinking crimson glare. He buried his face into his gargantuan, fetid, green claw's knuckles, with his snow white hair casting over his forehead like a drape.

"Thirteen million dead… Still too many left, sin still pollutes our air and poisons our waters. Patience is all I require, the others know what they are doing, I must continue doing my part and suppress the supernatural heathens, otherwise our armies will falter." He reminded himself. "Perhaps after judgment is cast upon each and every soul, I shall slumber… Yes, a slumber sounds pleasant right about now."

Still remaining deep in thought he payed heed to the minute creak sound the throne room entrance made when someone opened the door. A goddess with long flowing white hair, clad in black and gold, gently walked down the long red velvet rug that led to Cardes' grand throne. The guards to Cardes all took a bow as this radiant celestial being strolled past them. She stared at Cardes with her black and gold eyes, waiting for her host to address her as per the custom that the gods follow.

"Maxwell…" He began with a commanding, resonant tone. "I'm sure you are aware of why I summoned you."

"Yes. I knew I wasn't the only one who sensed it. That powerful yet, sudden presence in Vriksha. What bemuses me is the fact that it's something I didn't create nor did any human create, He just appeared from nothingness." She explained, standing prim and proper in his wake.

"I had a feeling, regardless he is a threat to our operation as he is far more powerful than anything else in that entire continent, and he is only getting stronger."

"Yes, I understand your concern Cardes, but I do have some information that may be of use. This unidentified force has many traits resembling two less prominent presences in that area. One of them is a very young Vrikshan girl named Nemia, she shouldn't be a threat to us however. And the other, who is also the source of that massive energy spike we noticed in that region is a misplaced Atharvan named Zeln, whose strength could spell trouble for our mortal ranks. This new force shares traits from both of them, but I am positive they never produced anything together... Besides, this being is significantly more mature than the two, even though he arrived in Grand Gaia just weeks ago… Truly a curious situation." Maxwell rambled, stroking her smooth and flawless face.

"Very well… The logical solution would be to send one of our vessels, but sending a mortal, especially one of their status is too risky. No, I believe we must send a god to deal with this… did you get his name by any chance."

"He calls himself Dilma."

"Dilma… I shall remember that name, and I will have his blood shed before he grows out of hand." Cardes assured, separating his two blighted sets of claws, revealing his blank and malevolent glare.

….

The Ridgeway dojo, a dwarf compared to the towering Toltya Dojo. This little run down shack was in the same town as where the regional tournament was to be held? Nemia was bemused at the idea but she entered anyway, hoping to dispatch a few worthy opponents before dusk fell and the tourney began. She strolled up the beaten cobblestone path that lead to the rickety old door to dojo. She flung it open with more ease than she expected and peered inside of the homely,simplistic dojo. It was a single room where the Sensei instructed the several students he had in some basic martial arts. Great, a bunch of snotnosed yellow belts, just what Nemia wanted. The young Sensei turned to face her, his suave and handsome face making Nemia's heart flutter just a bit, but she discarded his appearance in case he wanted a challenge. With a cherubic smile he casually walked towards Nemia and greeted her with the extension of a hand. He stood about a foot higher than Nemia and stared down at her with crystal blue eyes.

"You must be The Iron Fisted Lady." He began with a smooth, soothing tone. "Someone here's been expecting you." Nemia blinked.

"One of these kids? Listen I'm here in search of a real challenge not a-"

"Oh he's not a student of mine, but he said he wanted to duel you and that you would be here." He explained. "He's out back in the garden meditating. Just feel free to make your way back there."

"Oh, well alright then, thank you Sensei." She said with a bow. The kids stared after her, awestruck with her beauty combined with her alleged skill.

"Wow! She's hotter than I thought she would be!" One of the brats spurred. Nemia winced a bit and looked back at him.

"Zachary-San! That's Forty Push-Ups on your knuckles!" The Sensei admonished.

"Oh don't worry about it Sensei." Nemia insisted placing her hand on the kid's shoulder. "I'm quite flattered." She admitted, giving the young boy a peck on the cheek. The young lad fainted at the feeling and Nemia strolled off.

"Hey Iron Fisted Lady! Can we watch you duel outside." one of the kids pleaded. Nemia giggled a bit and the Sensei looked at him disappointedly.

"Well as long as you keep a safe distance then yeah." Nemia affirmed with a friendly smile. "Sensei, if it's okay with you I always appreciate an audience." The Sensei hesitated only for a moment, then gave into a chuckle.

"Alright kids, you can watch from the window." The kids rejoiced and all rushed to hug their Sensei in appreciation then flocked to the window before Nemia had even stepped outside. The Sensei couldn't help but let out a quick laugh. "Kids y'know." He prattled. Nemia giggled a bit and made her way to the garden outside. She looked out to see a man in a multicolored gi with standing brown hair meditating in the serene garden of the dojo.

"Well you're not a yellow belt." She joked. The man's head perked up and he tightened his gloved fists. He patiently rose to his feet and turned to face Nemia, it was none other than Dilma. "Well you're an awfully cute gentleman… tell me, how did you know I'd be in town today?" She asked getting in a ready stance.

"You could say I've been following the tales of your exploits Miss Iron Fisted Lady. I had a feeling you'd challenge this dojo." He explained, getting into his signature Toltya Shiko-Dachi stance. Nemia raised an eyebrow at him when he struck the stance, It must just be common across the lands, although now that she looked at him he wore the exact same robes that Priam showed her on her sixteenth birthday.

"Say, You have any relatives from Toltya by any chance?" She asked, making small steps to the side making sure she could get a feel for his movements.

"Toltya? Where's that, like Sama?" He asked, making a slight advance on her.

"Yeah. You know the place?" She threw a few probing jabs at him.

"Can't say I have any relatives there no. I was born here in Vriksha, and I'm an only child." He said with a parry and countered with a sluggish punch that he intentionally missed. Nemia took advantage of this and decked him in his stomach. He didn't even flinch at this. Nemia withdrew her hand and cradled her aching knuckles. Nemia gulped but put on a brave face.

"You know, It's pretty foolish of you to challenge me. I haven't lost a duel since I arrived here in Vriksha." She boasted, putting up her fists.

"Funny, that's what Thunder Kick Zeln told me before I beat him."

"Wait Thunder Kick Who-" Dilma twirled into her body and flipped her with a hip throw, slamming her on the solid dirt.

"Oh look at the time. I do have to run Iron Fisted Lady. Maybe we'll meet again in a tournament or something." He digressed, walking off.

"W-what! _Hey! Wait!_ " Nemia screamed, pouncing after him. She grabbed the back of his gi but couldn't even budge him an inch against his will. "You think you can just challenge me, flip me over once and walk off like you won!? And what's this about Zeln?"

"Alright listen Linda, I'm on a very busy schedule. You wanna fight me so bad I'll be at regionals tonight. I'll tell you everything you need to know if you beat me there." He promised, shoving her back. Nemia burned with rage from all the disrespect, but she obliged anyway, wanting to beat whoever this man was in front of hundreds of people.

"Alright, it's a deal. Hope you like being humiliated, weirdo." She jeered, stepping past him, back into the busy city streets. Dilma took one last hard look at her before walking in a different direction.

" _Alright so they're both pretty distinguishable… I should be able to keep track of them both, Let's just hope I don't mess anything up."_ Dilma thought to himself as made way to the outskirts of a dense Vrikshan forest, vanishing into the maze of trees.

….

Night fell on Vriksha, the thick, beautiful sea of stars blanketed the night sky and illuminated the ground below with a blue aura. However the Ridgeway arena was gold, a beacon of yellow in a sea of blue. Aristocrats, commoners and foreigners from all across southern Vriksha flocked to witness the event. Dilma expectantly waited at the entrance, enduring the sea of bustling martial arts fanatics hoping that both Zeln and Nemia would appear. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zeln, who had learned to suppress the electrical powers that drastically changed his appearance before, but dared not pursue him. However Nemia was a no show, Dilma prayed that she had arrived early and went inside where he would wait for the fight to begin. The inside of the arena was ravishing. An identical layout to most of the arenas of Vriksha, except this one had marble flooring instead of granite and red banners hung from every inch of the outside of the arena, representing all municipalities that have a representative in the championship. There was also an observation deck around the walls of the ring for the fighters to watch from. Some time passed and the crowd began flooding into the seats as preparations for the tourney began. Dilma sat as far as he could from Zeln on the observation deck. He noticed two chairs were empty and Nemia was still absent.

" _Okay, she's just getting prepped for the first round probably, She'll come prancing out that gate any minute now."_ Dilma reassured himself. Just as he finished that thought the gates began to slowly open themselves up, drawing wild cheering from the crowd.

" _Alright Nemia… Let's see if you can even hold up to these losers, let alone my shocking techniques."_ Zeln thought to himself as the gates made their slow ascent. He had a big smile plastered on his face. The person who he had come to Vriksha for, after all these weeks (which felt like years to him), was finally going to be reunited with him. He tingled in his own chair, the electricity surging through every vessel in his body, but he kept it suppressed. The hulking jock sitting next to him misplaced his hand onto Zeln's armrest and was met with a brutal electric shock that made him rush his hand towards the healing sensation of saliva on charred skin. The brute gawked at Zeln with a bewildered countenance. "Sorry sir! I work with carpeting all day, I guess I must have picked up some static." He lied with a forced laugh. The announcer came walking through the gate. He was a short stout man with a receding hairline. He wore tinted spectacles and his attire was very bright yellow.

"'Radies And Genturmen!" He cried, goodness that foreign accent, clearly a Bariuran native. "Welchrom to the Regional Tournament! Here In Ridgewayuru! I'll be your host, Gushitarus!" He boomed with a cheerful smile, the crowd loving a fresh accent that they've never heard before. "Without any deray, ret's get on with the first match! The Iron Fisted 'Rady… Versus Sheldon 'Ree!" He cried, the crowd cheering wildly for Nemia, the renowned Iron Fisted savoir of womankind in Vriksha. But the crowd came to a halt when the announcer raised his fist, which is a sign that he has something to say in Vriksha. "Is what I would be saying if the Iron Fisted 'Rady was here… So scary but she's nowhere to be found." He said with whatever proper grammar he could muster. Not Here!? Dilma thought to himself. He gave her every reason to come, the disrespect, the promise of answers, the allure of the tournament itself, how could she not be here!? The announcer simply waited out the boos from the crowd, knowing they were not directly upset with him. "Oooh I'm so scary." He muttered to himself, meaning to say he was so scared. Dilma brushed his hand through his hair in panic, fearing for Nemia's life. Completely disregarding the fact he was entered in a tournament, he stormed out, telling the guards that he forfeits the tourney. With no hesitation he dashed through the corridors trying to find an exit. Running full speed he burst through the entrance doors of the building, sweating bullets and inhaling tornados. "I don't understand! Could I have missed something!? This isn't according to pl-" He began.

"Hey big boy… What's the rush." A calming seductive voice hissed from the shadows. Dilma looked around, wondering if that comment was directed at him and that it was as a green haired temptress approached him with hips that swayed like a swing set. Her voluminous emerald locks were bound by white laces of lustrous hair into two buns. Her dress resembled that of a rose and her upper chest was exposed for every man to turn their heads towards. Dilma looked at her with discomfort, feeling as if she looked oddly familiar. "You look absolutely exhausted sweetheart, how's about you and I find a place to rest? I have a nice cabin house deep in the forest." She cajoled, taking hold of his arm. Dilma looked into her crimson pupils and couldn't help but feel uneasy, then it hit him like a bull.

"No ma'am! I'm uhhh… Homosexual!" He lied, trying not to stare at her alluring chest. The temptress blinked.

"Well that's okay darling, we've got plenty of burly men back there too. I just saw you and I instantly knew you'd be a fireball in-"

"Listen! I uhhh got somewhere to be! Very important! Very Very important indeed!" He interrupted, attempting to run off.

"Looking for a mossy haired girl who was supposed to be here?" The harlot queried with a sour expression. Dilma's heart sunk like an anchor, he felt his entire body shiver as he turned back to the temptress who stared at him with an absolutely devilish smile.

"What have you done with her…"

"Oh I simply took her back to my cabin for some red wine… Blood. Red. Wine." She emphasized, licking her face with a sickly crimson tongue.

"Take me to her…" Dilma pleaded, painting a huge smile on the woman's face. Flashbacks immediately popped into Dilma's head, that very smile was one of the last things he saw before he set eyes on his massacred wife for the last time. Dilma burned with hatred as he trailed this woman.

"No need to be so tense honey, when we get to my cabin we're going to have a night to _die_ for!" She cheered, laughing like a bloodthirsty hyena.

 **Author's Note:** Well that was one helluva chapter wasn't it? XD Dilma's story seems all over the place don't it, well don't fret because It'll all come together in due time. But this chapter just had so much love put into from me I just had to split it into two separate chapters! Will Dilma be able to get himself out of whatever odd situation he's gotten into? And what happened to Nemia!? Find out Next time in Tales Of Toltya!


End file.
